If She Can't Do It, Well Then There's Always Tape!
by MovedAccounts-NA
Summary: Rose wants Dimitri to teach her something. Does he agree to what she asks? And what is it? Three-Shot! *Complete!*
1. The Compromise

I've been wanting to write this one-shot for a while now since I haven't read it before. Really, it's a two-shot. It takes place in between Frostbite and Shadowkissed. (I guess.) Review Please! I've never wrote in third person before, so this is just a test. Also, If you want the next/last chapter later tell me! (I'm trying for at least five reviews.)

***Please keep in mind that I am a much better first person writer!***

DISCLAIMER-I do not own Vampire Academy.

Love, ~UnderworldVampirePrincess~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person- Roses' Perspective)**_

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The annoying sound reverberated throughout the twelve by ten foot dorm room. Echoes kept ringing over and over again seeming almost endless. It blazed through the ears of the dark brown haired girl lying down on the bed no more than a yard away. She was once fast asleep, resting easily. The sleep that she needed after the hard training that she endured merely the day before. However, does she get to have the rest that she so desperately needs? The rest that she's been craving for, for the past four and a half months? No. She doesn't.

A frustrated huff emanated from the body snuggled in the soft mattress, hidden by fluffy red covers. Yes, it was a routine for her. And yes, she did it five days a week, but it didn't mean that she liked it. Only one thing gave her reason good enough for her to go through with the constant torture. Lissa. Her best friend, bond mate, and sister in every way but blood. She'd sworn to become her guardian when they get out of the hellhole, otherwise known as St. Vladimirs, after graduation. It's when they would start their lives side by side. Well, with Christian as well.

However, one thing was holding her back from her dream.

Her dreams.

The ones that revolved around a certain sexy Russian god with beautiful, sparkling chocolate brown eyes that you could undeniably get lost in.

The same Russian god that insists on her waking up at five-thirty every morning for training.

She couldn't complain though, it was crucial. Graduation wouldn't be possible without it. Especially since she was so far behind her peers.

That was why the teenaged girl -quite reluctantly- reached her arm out from underneath the covers and felt around for the insolent piece of plastic that just wouldn't shut up.

An, unsuccessful, thirty seconds later she resulted to swatting around her hand where she thought it to be, effectively striking, and knocking it down to the hard wood floor with a _thud_. Then she took the bedside lamp, which was on the same mahogany dresser, and dropped it on top of the atrocity.

No more sound was heard.

With a satisfied smirk, she rolled onto her side, trying to claim another ten minutes of peaceful relaxation.

Or more specifically a little bit more time to imagine some rather suggestive activities to do with her Russian god of a man. Her Russian god of a mentor. One of the many reasons why it was so wrong, yet so unbelievingly impossible to stop.

_Hey, she was just seventeen!_

Only a content sigh could be made out before it went completely silent, save for her light snoring.

It had been just barely five minutes when a knock came from the other side of the door. It wasn't loud but you could clearly tell that the person wasn't going to leave anytime soon. _Who was it? What did they want?_

Another knock sounded.

The girl stirred in her light slumber.

And another knock, only louder.

A groan escaped her lips.

This time a bang.

She pulled her pillow over her head to try and block the noise. "Fuck off!" She moaned, seeming annoyed.

The girl loosed her death grip on the pillow once the insistent banging stopped.

Suddenly the sound of metal on metal sliced through the silent air. The lock clicked. _They had a key!_

Then if the noise wasn't bad enough light spilled into the room making the girl turn on her other side. "I told you to fuck off!" She growled at the intruder whom threatened to pull her from her warm haven.

"Rose, language," the person said. The voice was masculine, accented. The girls' heart leaped, her mind became fuzzy. Everything escaped except for that voice. _His _voice. It took only those two words for her to calm down. Her temper anyway. Her hormones and heart rate was a totally different story.

"Rose," he spoke again. "I know you're awake." Maybe if she pretended a little longer he would believe her act. She just wanted to wallow in his presence, voice, scent a couple more minutes.

The man stepped closer to her, after sensing her unwillingness, and crouched down beside her bed. A grin playing on his lips.

"Rose." Warmth spread across her entire body as he breathed in her ear. His aftershave filled her senses. "Come on. You're late."

Sure, she might love him, but she is not a morning person. At all. He should know that. He came to her room at least seven times already!

She groaned and struck her arm out in a weak attempt at a punch. He shook her.

"Go away Dimitri!"

"Training," is all he said.

Knowing fairly well that he wasn't going to go away, leaving her to her rest, she sat up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No!" Her voice was close to a whine by now. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Come on Roza." The way her Russian name rolled off his tongue did things to her that even making out with one of the hottest guys in school couldn't do.

"Why?" Why did training have to be so early? She wondered.

"Because I told you to and I'm your mentor." He paused, cupping the side of her face. Leaning his face towards her he, just slightly, swept his lips across her own. However, that slight touch still left a lingering affect on her mouth.

_Some mentor_, she couldn't help but think.

Then, almost as if nothing happened, he stood up, mask placed firmly on his face.

"If you come now I wont make you run extra laps for the lost time." _It was tempting…_

"I want to take a shower first," she told him. He shook his head, a teasing smile breaking through his guardian exterior.

"You should have thought of that before sleeping in and wasting both of our times."

She contemplated whether she should just listen to him for a moment. Then decided that she would only go without anymore of a fuss if he agreed to something first.

With a mischievous glint in her dark brown eyes Rose spoke, getting off her bed to lean closer to him. "How about a compromise?" His face became wary. "I'll only go _and _do the extra laps if you say yes to this one simple thing..."

* * *

><p>Was that good for my first third person writting?<p>

And what do you think Rose wants?

Remember, review and tell me if you want the next/last chapter!


	2. Great Minds Think Alike

Okay, so it's a three-shot. However they are fairly short chapters. The next one (also definitely the last!) will be in Dimitris' perspective. (Still in third person.) I hope you like it! Personally I think it's better than the first. More Dimitri! Tell me if you want the last part tonight/this morning!

P.s. Thanks for the reviews. I loved them!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Vampire Academy.

Love, ~UnderworldVampirePrincess~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person- Roses' Perspective)**_

Dimitri swallowed, taking a step back. "And what would that be," he asked. Rose could detect a hint of suspicion in his voice. Suppressing an annoyed huff she met his sparkling eyes. Even after these past few months, they still left her breathless.

"Why do you always think so badly of me?" She twirled a lock of her dark hair around her index finger.

"I don't," his tone became defensive. She hummed.

"Good." She dropped her hair, a smile spread across her face. Her eyes shined. She already knew that he didn't, but it never hurt for him to say it again. She always loved how even before he knew her he always found the best in her.

"Because this isn't bad at all. No harm will be done… to anyone," she reassured with a nod.

"Okay. Then what is this compromise of yours?" There was humour in his words, mixed with a tinge of curiosity.

"Well… I just wanted you to teach me how to raise an eyebrow. You know like you can. It seems like everyone, "she emphasized with a hand gesture, "can except for me."

He crossed his arms over his chest arching an eyebrow at her. (Much to her annoyance.) "Fine," he agreed after what could easily be mistaken for a year.

Rose jumped up and down in excitement before launching herself at Dimitris' well-muscled body. He went stiff for a moment, clearly not expecting that, before wrapping his arms around her small waist. Their embrace lasted much longer than that of a normal student-teacher relationship. The gentle rocking of their bodies wasn't helping either. Nonetheless, neither seemed to mind.

A few seconds later Dimitri pulled back. "Now go get dressed." She nodded, but stayed where she was, making no move to do as told.

A sly smile crept onto her face. "Are you going to stay here with me and watch? Really, I wouldn't mind if you did." He rolled his eyes at her words before walking out her door calling a,

"you have one minute," over his shoulder.

Rose let out a sigh as she walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black shorts with two red stripes down the sides along with red sports bra that had a white racer back.

She hurriedly put them on, and then grabbed her hairbrush, running it through her tangles a few times. Using a black hair tie that was wrapped around the handle of her brush, she tied her long brown hair up. She'll have to take a shower after training.

While throwing her clothes in the hamper there was a knock on her door. "Coming Comrade!" She called, a smile in her voice. She could almost hear him rolling his eyes at her ridiculous nickname for him. (Secretly knowing that he liked it.)

Walking out of her dorm room, she gave Dimitri a warm smile. His eyes briefly glazed over in lust from her choice of outfit before he cleared his throat and turned his head away. Rose rolled her eyes at his 'teacher-mode'. Without bothering to lock her door she walked off, her mentor not far behind.

"Don't you ever lock your door Roza?" She pretended to think about it.

"Nope," she said with a pop of the 'p', as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He shook his head muttering something in Russian, and then turned back to her. His guardian mask was in place but Rose could see happiness in his eyes. She could always read him, and him her. Just as she was about to say something he opened his mouth, beating her to it.

"Race you," he said, and then added, "at a jog Roza. It can be your warm up." She did not hesitate.

"So cheating Comrade!" She yelped. Taking off at a steady pace, she kept going on about how unfair and immature it was of him to just suddenly blurt it out and then leave her behind.

"Fine," he said, "how about I slow down for you?" Her eyes grew wide. _What an ass! How could he- Why- Ughh!_

"Is that a challenge?" She didn't give him time to answer before she sped up, still not going faster than a light run.

He didn't answer.

After, about, five minutes Dimitri got to the green double door of the gym. Followed by Rose. She didn't seem too happy at losing, still claiming that he obviously cheated. Dimitri pushed them open, holding it for Rose.

"What first Comrade?" She asked.

"Laps, remember?" She nodded glumly. She thought that with all of the talking that it would have left his mind. However, this was Dimitri.

"How could I forget?" She responded rhetorically. "How many?"

He pursed his lips in thought. Rose couldn't help but stare, subconsciously licking her lips. "12 will do." She nodded once again, not taking her eyes away from his mouth. That is until he walked away to lay down on one of the gym mats and pull out a western novel to read. _How many of those does he have? I swear that he has a different one everyday! Sometimes twice a day! Fucking hell!_

She physically shook her head to clear her thoughts, seeing as it was one of those questions that the world will never know, as she stepped outside onto the track. For the first lap, she went at the same speed that she did when 'racing' Dimitri. _He so cheated._ Then quickened her pace until she was sprinting. She didn't really like running, especially on a track because all you're doing is going around a big oval over and over again. Where's the excitement in that? Nonetheless, it gave her time to clear her head and think a couple of things over. Like how she and Dimitri were going to work their relationship out after graduation while still being guardians. Or how she was going to tell Lissa.

On her sixth lap, she felt a presence on her right side. Turning her head, she let out an almost silent gasp at seeing Dimitri. "You scared the shit out of me Comrade!" He gave a soft chuckle.

"You don't want me to run with you? I'll just go back into the gym then." She gave him a 'you must be insane' look. (Which is frequently directed at her.)

"No! I want you to stay. But next time a little warning would be nice!"

"You should be paying attention to your surroundings. Not everything is going to give noise, Rose. All of your senses must be used."

"Lay of the Chinese food Dimitri." She advised. "I never understand you and your 'Zen life lessons'. Wait… I don't even think that they have as many as you do on every fortune cookie in the world!"

Now it was his turn to give her the 'you must be insane' look. She simply grumbled something unintelligible under her breath, wiped some of her hair out her face, and sped up. Dimitri easily matching her new pace.

"Sparring next?" Rose asked Dimitri, hope in her voice, as they walked back into the building. He shook his head. "Good. Then we're on the same page."

He gave her a questioning look, to which she shrugged.

"Make out session."

"Roza, Roza, Roza." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"I thought that you wanted me to help you with something…" Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"No. Not that!" He hastily clarified with a stern look.

"Not what?" Rose asked innocently when she was anything but.

"You know."

She cocked her head to the side, a smile threatening to show. "Know what?"

"Something that we shouldn't be doing."

"We shouldn't be doing a lot of things," she told him as her fingers trailed up and down his arm. "You have to be a bit more specific."

"I'm not having this conversation." He said abruptly, hands raised in a 'surrender' gesture.

"What conversation." Rose continued to move her finger down his arm.

"Rose," he said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine. Next time don't bring it up." She winked at him before continuing. "Though I am glad you were thinking about it."

"We have about fifteen minutes before classes start."

"I thought that you said that we were finished talking about this!" She exclaimed.

"That isn't what I was insinuating!" He defended himself.

Rose pulled at her hair in frustration. "Then think before you say something. I'm a teenager; we always take things the wrong way!" She yelled, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "And stop getting me all hot and bothered if you don't mean it and you aren't going to do anything about it!"

An awkward silence fell between the two. Rose shifted her weight back and forth, rocking on her feet as her mentor stared at nothing in particular.

"Now about teaching me how to raise an eyebrow…"

Dimitri held up a hand to stop her. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>How many of you did I trick on what Rose was going to ask?<p> 


	3. Seriously?

Well, here's the last part of ISCDIWTTAT. _Wait, what?_ *Raises an eyebrow* Ha! Take that Rose! Anyways... I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy.

Love, ~UnderworldVampirePrincess~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>_

_**(3**__**rd**__** person- Dimitris' Perspective)**_

"Not like that!" Dimitri groaned in frustration as he yanked at his shoulder length brown hair. What once was a neat ponytail with a few strands _purposefully _left out was now a tangled mess. Who knew teaching somebody how to do something as simple as arching an eyebrow would make you want to commit suicide?

Dimitri tried to explain it to Rose once again. "Leave one down while you raise the other." Rose groaned.

"That's what I'm doing!" Dimitri shook his head exasperatedly.

"Clearly you're not," his voice sounded calm. However, there was a slight edge to it, proving just how long they've been at it. **(A/N: How wrong does that sound?)** With still no progress.

"You're just explaining wrong." Rose spoke matter of factually.

"No. I'm not!" _How can you possible explain this wrong?_

"Then you're just a bad teacher!" He shot her a glare.

"Maybe it's just impossible for you to learn!" Dimitri said back.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, looking away. "There's no such thing as a bad student. Only a bad teacher." A smirk pulled at her lips. "How about that Zen lesson for you, Comrade. See, I can do them too. And in a bra!" Dimitris' eyes shortly flickered to her chest before training them back on her face. Her smirk grew.

Ignoring the look of satisfaction at catching him on Roses' face, Dimitri narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Try scrunching your face up like you do when you get angry-" Rose looked taken aback, undoubtedly offended by Dimitris' choice of words. "-and then push one down further so that the other goes up. Almost like a seesaw."

"A seesaw." Rose spoke slowly. As if she was unsure. "You're comparing my face to a fucking seesaw! Nice Dimitri. Nice. You really know how to make a girl feel great." She huffed, eyes blazing.

"That's not what I meant," he tried to reason. "Besides, I was comparing the way you move your eyebrows to a seesaw. Not your face."

"Same difference."

His face shown confusion at what she said. Being from Russia, even after so many years of living in the United States, he still didn't quite catch the concept of many American phrases. Especially the ones Rose uses.

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Whatever," She said with a wave of her hand. "Now back to what we were doing."

He didn't see any point in trying to explain to her that it was probably impossible for her to accomplish it. Therefore, he bit his rebuttal back and complied.

Using his hand he moved one up, and the other down. "Like that. Now hold it." He let go.

She struggled in doing what was told, and after a moment the one that was once down shot back up, joining the other.

_Seriously? _Dimitri asked himself in shock. _Are they like magnets or something?_

"Okay, I am officially the only person in the whole entire world who cannot do this!" Rose screeched. Dimitri rolled his eyes at her dramatics.

"Roza," he whispered against her lips. He didn't even know when he got so close to her, but it was a nice feeling. He liked the way he could talk to her -be near her- without feeling uncomfortable like he would with one of his fellow guardians. And he liked that she always understood him. Knew what to say about something in his past and what not to say. Like with the conversation that they had when he found her in one of the lounges with Jesse Zeklos. Sure, it wasn't the greatest of memories considering the circumstances, and his momentary shock of what she saw through his mask, but it was still a nice remembrance. It was one of the first times since he's been at St. Vlads' -since he's been away from his late friend- that he actually felt a spark of life in himself.

Then without as much as a second thought he, again, brushed his lips across hers. Lingering for a couple of seconds. A fire burned within him, except he knew that he couldn't do much more than what he had. Graduation was coming up soon anyhow. He could wait until she was no longer a student. His student.

"Don't frustrate yourself too much. You'll get it eventually. And if not, you still look cute raising both," he breathed his warm breath against her face, still being oh so close to each other.

"Now," his voice was back to mentor mode as he -very reluctantly- pulled away. "You have five minutes before class starts."

"No!" She pouted. "Not until I learn. Besides it's just Stannys' class."

Reading her expression for a few seconds, he sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

Over the course of another three minutes, Dimitri helped Rose; despite the fact that he was willing to protest for the remaining time and then get her to class. Even if he had to carry her there. Not minding at all really, if it came down to it.

"Is this right?" Rose asked.

Dimitri gave a tight smile in return. "Yeah." Her face lit up.

_How could she not notice? _He wondered to himself.

"Really?" He simply nodded, putting his guardian mask in place.

"Now get going before you're late Roza." He told her. "And try not to give Stan a hard time."

"Gotcha' Comrade."

"Rose," he warned.

"What?" She asked turning around to face him. He tapped his sneaker against the floor of the gym. "You did say try. So I'll _try_." She paused. "No promises though!"

With that, Rose exited the gym, no doubt taking a shower _before _heading to first period.

Dimitri let out a throaty chuckle, remembering the way he had to use some black tape to keep one of her eyebrows up, as straitened out the gym for the next class using it.

* * *

><p>This wasn't one of my best peices of work, but I really wanted to write. it<p>

**P.S. If you guys want anymore One-shots/Two-shots/Three-shots tell me! I have a whole bunch of ideas for them!**

**However, none of them will be published until I'm finished with my other fanfic "Stand By Me."**

**And one more thing... If you want more short fanfics tell me who you want them to be centered on! (I mostly do Rose and Dimitri though.)**


End file.
